


I Just Want You (Can't Imagine a World Without You)

by intothenowhere



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Castle AU, F/M, First Kiss, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothenowhere/pseuds/intothenowhere
Summary: After nearly dying, Jemma comes to the realization that there's one thing she wants, and it isn't vengeance for her mother's death.





	I Just Want You (Can't Imagine a World Without You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leopoldjamesfitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopoldjamesfitz/gifts).



> Surprise, Kris! Sorry this is a day late, but I hope some Caskett flavored FitzSimmons kisses will make up for that. I couldn't think of a better birthday gift for you, since you've supported me since day one with this AU. So consider this as both a "thank you" and "happy birthday" gift!
> 
> Also.... FitzSimmons wall kiss 

_"You would never have stopped, not until you were dead. So, yeah, I agreed to help Smith keep you safe."_

" _What I do is not up to you, Leo."_

_"Don't you think I know that? But if there was even an iota of a chance of keeping you safe for just a bit longer...it was worth it."_

_"I thought I could trust you - you, of all people, to not do something so reckless - and then you do this - what if they killed you because of me, Fitz? You're my best friend, why, why would you do this?"_

_"Because you're more than that, Jemma! And I couldn't live if you died, alright?"_

Jemma squeezed her eyes shut, partially to keep the rain out of her eyes, partially as an attempt to rid Fitz's voice from her head, but she couldn't stop thinking about what he said...

 

Couldn't stop thinking how, when dangling from the ledge of a rooftop, all she could think of was Fitz; his smile, his laugh, the feeling of his hand on hers...

 

How she wanted him more than anything else in this world, more than vengeance, more than answers...

 

Just  _him._

It should scare her, that knowledge flowing so freely in her mind after years of shoving it down....after he told her he  _loved_ her, in the middle of a graveyard, as she bled out beneath him...

 

She swallowed hard and stood from the swingset: she knew what she had to do, knew what she _wanted_ to do. And she only wished she'd done it sooner.

 

     ✧✧✧

 

Fitz was absolutely certain the loft never felt this empty, or sounded so silent. The only sounds to be heard was the sounds of rain pattering against the windows, and the occasional boom of thunder.

 

_We're done._

He squeezed his eyes shut; whatever future he might've had with Jemma was dead, now. All he wanted to do was protect her, but instead he'd broken her trust. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

 

A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts, and he quickly went to open it. Maybe Bobbi and Mairi forgot something -

 

But the person on the other side of his door wasn't his adoptive sister, or his mother. Instead, it was Simmons, her dark hair soaked and dripping down on her equally wet clothes.

 

"Jemma..." Fitz exhaled, and every negative emotion he'd felt before (anger at her for risking her life, fear for her life, frustration) slipped away for a moment, until he heard her last words to him again: _we're done, Fitz. I'm not going to stop, and there's nothing you can do.to change that._

He swallowed hard, all the hurt returning. "What do you want, Jemma?"

 

Jemma bit her bottom lip, then took a step forward. "Can I come in?"

 

Fitz backed away, allowing her access. She took a step inside, and then paused in front of him, unsure of what to do.

 

Fitz stood, waiting patiently for answers, but the silence was killing him. She looked wrecked, and there was a bandage on her forehead that wasn't there the last time he saw her.

 

"I almost died," Jemma said at last. "And all I could think about....all I could think about was  _you._ And it made me realize that I...." she trailed off, suddenly looking very small. "Well, that we never really discussed what you told me in the graveyard."

 

Fitz stared at her, opening and closing his mouth a few times and he tried o remember how to speak. "This?" He whispered, "Now? Jemma.... there's nothing to discuss, you said it yourself, we're done."

 

Fitz went to turn away but she caught his wrist with surprising strength. "I lied, alright? Because...I don't want to live another day without you by my side, and...I just want  _you,_ nothing else. Just you."

 

Fitz stared hard at her, searching her expression for something, then his gaze flickered down at her lips, and the corner of his mouth twitched. He took a quick step forward closing the distance between them, his lips meeting hers, not stopping until her back gently hit the back of the door; his right hand landed on her neck and the other on her waist as he kissed her.

 

He pulled away sharply, breathing heavily, expecting Jemma to announce she'd been wrong and she  _didn't want him,_ but instead she gave him the softest expression he'd ever seen, and pushed herself off the door, meeting him in the middle of the floor, and gently brought his head down so their lips would meet again; his arms slipped around her waist, pulling her flush against him, and as cliche as it sounded, he felt like she was breathing life into him; just minutes ago, he thought he'd ruined their friendship.

 

Now....

 

Now the rest of the world would slip away as she dragged his cardigan off his shoulders; the only noises to be concerned with was the sounds of their breaths, and eventually the sound of a screaming tea kettle and their own peels of laughter, and the quiet discussions of what to do now, and the soft apologies for past hurts.

 

Now, they had a future.

 

And nothing couldn't wait to see what was in store.

 

 


End file.
